walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Rovia (TV Series)
Paul Rovia, more commonly referred to as "Jesus" by his companions, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a recruiter of the Hilltop Colony. Personality Smart, friendly, and charming with a puckish sense of humor. He can be a thief, but he'll only steal half of what you have, and only if he knows it won't cause any permanent damage. He’s generally a benevolent guy — pretty much making friends with everyone he meets. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Paul's life prior to the outbreak, other than he received the nickname "Jesus" due to his resemblance of the religous figure Jesus Christ. It is possible that he trained in a form, or multiple forms of martial arts as proven by his skill in hand-to-hand combat. He also appeared to have learnt the art of pickpocketing and escapology (as demonstrated by him being able to easily break free of his knot restrains twice). Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "The Next World" Jesus is first seen running into Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon where he is held at gunpoint by the pair. He tells them that he was being chased by walkers and they are heading towards the way. After a brief and tense introduction, gunshots can be heard, prompting Rick and Daryl to investigate. However, upon finding out that that it was just firecrackers, they soon realized it was a ruse as Jesus had stolen the car keys and was about to drive off with the food truck. After a long run, Rick and Daryl are able to track him down, bound him up and win back the food truck. As they reach in a farm land, they realize that Jesus is on top of the truck. When Rick slams the brake pedal, he falls right in front of them. He then tries to escape where Daryl chases after him while Rick kills the nearby walkers. As Jesus and Daryl scuffle inside the truck, a walker emerges behind Daryl. He tells Daryl to duck, which he does so and proceeds to shoot the walker, saving him. As they continue to fight on for the food truck, Jesus accidently releases the handbrake and the vehicle rolls into a nearby pond and sinks. As the truck is falling into the pond the door hits Jesus and knocks him out cold. Daryl suggest that they leave him behind. But Rick points out that Jesus saved Daryl and he begrudgingly agrees. Later on, he is sitting in the back, tied up as Daryl guards him while Rick drives them back to Alexandria. They carry him to the infirmary and let Denise check him out. He is later brought to the townhouse basement where Rick and Daryl leave water and a note next to his unconscious body. When Rick and Michonne are lying naked on the bed, Jesus walks into the room and tells Rick to wake up. As Rick and Michonne leap up and grab their weapons, Jesus says, "we should talk." "Knots Untie" Jesus will appear in this episode. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Jesus will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Daryl Dixon Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"The Next World" *"Knots Untie" *"Not Tomorrow Yet" Trivia *The casting call for this character was Jason. *Unlike his comic book counterpart, Paul does not possess the surname "Monroe" - according to Tom Payne, this change was to clear confusion between him and the Monroe family. *Paul prefers the nickname, "Jesus", as his friends at the Hilltop Colony call him that. This is due to his uncanny resemblance of Jesus Christ not only in appearance, but in behavior. *Monrovia, the capital of Liberia, was named after U.S. president James Monroe. It is possible Jesus' television surname is taken from this city as a kind of reference to his comic counterpart's surname. *Tom Payne on Jesus possibly being gay on the show "What I find interesting from the comics is that it's not a big deal. He just is who he is. And I enjoy the fact that in the show, they want to do right by the characters. So, um... you'll find out! What I will say is that the showrunners and everyone who works at the show respect the vision of the characters. We haven't gotten to that aspect of the character, but I think everyone will be happy." If it follows the comics Jesus will be the sixth LGBT character alongside Tara, Alisha, Aaron, Eric, and Denise, being the third gay male *In the original script Jesus drops down into a horse stance, but decided they shouldn't give up that he's a super capable fighter. So they worked on evasion techniques. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:TV Series Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Characters